Sempiternal
by dragonesskunoichi
Summary: Pada awalnya, aku tidak pernah percaya pada teman sejati. Sampai akhirnya cahaya dari api hangat yang menyala dengan terang membimbingku melalui kegelapan dan memberiku sayap untuk terbang, dan saat itulah semuanya berubah. Gouenji x OC/ Kidou x OC


**Hello, minna!**

 **Ini DragonessKunoichi dengan sebuah cerpen tentang Inazuma Eleven. SAKKA YAROUZE!**

 **Sebenarnya, cerpen ini tugas sekolah. Disuruh bikin cerpen tentang persahabatan, maka lahirlah cerita ini!**

 **Shippingnya disini adalah Gouenji x OC dan sedikit Kidou x OC. Aku ingin melanjutkan cerita ini menjadi cerita berlanjut, entahlah.**

 **Selamat membaca~**

 **Sempiternal**

Pada awalnya, aku tidak pernah percaya pada teman sejati.

Selama ini aku percaya bahwa teman sejati tidak berguna. Mereka datang dan pergi; pertama mereka mendapatkan kepercayaanmu, dan ketika mereka akhirnya bosan dan muak kepadamu, mereka akan mengkhianatimu dan membuangmu ke samping seperti boneka rusak. Aku takut untuk mempercayai mereka, takut patah hati, dan takut berada dalam kesengsaraan. Aku bagaikan malaikat tanpa sayap yang sendirian dalam kegelapan, tersesat, dan tidak tahu arah jalan pulang.

Sampai akhirnya cahaya dari api hangat yang menyala dengan terang membimbingku melalui kegelapan dan memberiku sayap untuk terbang, dan saat itulah semuanya berubah.

 _/_

 _Aku ingat hari aku bertemu teman pertamaku enam belas tahun yang lalu._

 _Aku adalah seorang gadis kecil berumur delapan tahun waktu itu, dan saat itu adalah hari pertama musim semi. Rambut hitam legamku dikuncir dan tiga jepit_ _rambut kecil berwarna_ _merah berbentuk_ _hati menghiasi untaian pendek rambutku. Aku duduk di bawah pohon sakura yang kebetulan sedang mekar dan menatap ke langit, melihat pemandangan awan-awan puth seputih kapas itu berubah bentuk menjadi satu sama lain. Matahari bersinar terang melalui celah-celah kecil awan yang terbentuk, dan pelangi samar berkilauan di atas langit yang biru itu. Aku mengerutkan keningku pada pelangi yang berwara-warni itu dan menutup mataku dengan tanganku. Aku benci kalau dunia terlihat sangat bahagia sedangkan aku sendirian dalam kesengsaraan. Dunia memang tidak pernah adil._

 _Di sekolah pun aku tidak mempunyai seorang teman. Maka karena itu aku selalu diganggu oleh anak laki-laki yang mentang-mentang orangtuanya kaya mereka menganggap sekolah itu milik mereka. Mereka suka mengganggu anak-anak penyendiri, termasuk aku dan beberapa anak lainnya. Kadang-kadang_ _mereka akan membuatku tersandung kaki mereka dengan sengaja setelah pelajarani selesai, atau membuang tasku ke dalam air toilet, sampai-sampai mereka mencoba memotong rambut hitamku ini dengan gunting. Tidak ada yang mencoba membantuku karena mereka juga takut akan mereka._ _Beberapa dari anak-anak yang berhasil menghindari mereka mengasihani diriku dan kadang-kadang membisikkan kata-kata menghibur. Tapi aku tidak perlu rasa kasihan mereka._

 _Saat aku sedang menatap langit dengan tatapan kosong, sebuah bayangan besar menjulang di atasku. Ternyata bayangan besar itu milik pemimpin geng preman di sekolah yang_ _gemar membuat keributan dan mengganggu anak-anak di sekolah._

 _"_ _Hei, lihat siapa yang kita miliki di sini," suara jahat itu tertawa. Pemimpin geng itu bertubuh gemuk dan bulat seperti bola sampai-sampai kemejanya tidak dapat menutup perutnya. "Ini hewan peliharaan guru."_

 _Beberapa anak-anak di belakangnya tertawa pada leluconnya, menjulurkan lidah mereka dan menggonggong bagaikan anjing. Aku memutar bola mataku dengan jijik. Aku bukan hewan peliharaan guru. Hampir seluruh murid di sekolah menghina namaku dengan anjing peliharaan guru hanya karena mereka iri dengan nilai yang kudapatkan di beberapa mata pelajaran tertentu sehingga guru-guru di sekolah menyukaiku._

 _Seorang anak berbadan kurus kecil dengan rambut keriting melemparkan sebuah tongkat di hadapanku, dan dengan tatapan menghina dia membentak. "Ayo, gadis kecil, cepat ambil tongkat itu! Ambil tongkat itu seperti anjing yang baik!"_

 _"_ _Aku bukan anjing." aku geram sambil melotot tajam anak itu. Sebenarnya aku takut bahwa mereka akan menyakitiku, tetapi aku mencoba untuk tidak menunjukkannya. "Jadi kamu yang harusnya ambil, bukan aku. Aku jelas-jelas manusia."_

 _Anak laki-laki kurus itu terkejut dengan ucapanku dan perlahan-lahan mulai berjalan mundur dan meringkuk di belakang sang pemimpin._

 _"_ _Boss, dia anjing yang nakal!" rengek anak kurus itu serta mengacungkan jarinya kepadaku. "Hukumlah dia!"_

 _"_ _Bodoh!" jerit sang pemimpin. "Kau harusnya yang menghukum dia! Tapi mungkin_ aku _yang harus memberinya sebuah pelajaran."_

 _Tatapan tajamku seketika menghilang dan digantikan dengan wajah ketakutan. Aku benar-benar takut kepada mereka. Sang pemimpin berjalan mendekatiku sampai akhirnya aku terpojok di batang pohon. Si pemimpin gemuk mengepalkan tangannya, siap untuk meninjuku._

 _"_ _Anjing nakal," katanya. "Anjing nakal ini harus diberi pelajaran."_

 _Aku tidak berani melihat apa yang akan terjadi, sehingga aku menutup mataku dengan rapat. Aku menghitung 1 sampai 5, menunggu rasa sakit yang akan datang._

 _1... Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa di kulitku. Aku hanya dapat mendengar suara tawa dari sekolompok laki-laki di belakang sang pemimpin._

 _2... Tetap tidak terjadi apa-apa._

 _3... Tiba-tiba aku merasakan tiupan angin yang kencang melewati kulitku. Setelah angin itu hilang, kemudian aku menangkap suara teriakan orang yang kesakitan, tetapi anehnya suara itu terdengar sangat jauh._

 _4... Suara teriakan itu digantikan dengan suara tangisan anak kecil. Dari tangisannya aku menebak bahwa sepertinya rasa sakitnya sangat parah. Setelah suara tangisan itu redup, terdengarlah suara teriakan amarah dan suara tinju dan pukulan yang keras._

 _5... Akhirnya aku membuka mataku dan menjerit. Sang pemimpin geng yang sebelumnya sedang menangis sekarang terdiam dengan muka marah. Di hadapannya berdirilah seorang lelaki yang memiliki rambut tajam berwarna pirang platinum yang mengingatkanku terhadap api yang menyala-nyala. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, tetapi aku tahu bahwa sang pemimpin gemuk telah meninju mukanya. Darah merah bercucuran dan menetes ke rumput hijau perlahan-lahan, dan tubuhnya gemetaran tidak terkendalikan. Aku tidak berani melihat kejadian itu, sehingga aku kembali menutup mata dengan telapak tanganku._

 _"_ _Siapa kamu? Sombong banget sih, tiba-tiba ikut campur urusan orang lain!" si pemimpin itu teriak kepada lelaki berambut pirang yang berdiri di hadapannya._

 _"_ _Jangan ganggu cewek itu lagi." kata lelaki itu dengan singkat. Sang pemimpin perlahan-lahan berjalan mundur, hampir menabrak anak laki kurus di belakangnya. Suara si lelaki itu tiba-tiba menjadi menakutkan. "Kalau kamu ganggu dia lagi, kau akan merasakan sesuatu lebih menyakitkan daripada tendangan sepak bolaku tadi."_

 _Sang pemimpin geng mendesis sesuatu yang harusnya tidak dikatakan untuk anak berumur 10 tahun langsung berbalik badan dan berlari meninggalkan lelaki itu dengan gengnya yang berlari mengikutnya. Tanpa sadar aku telah menangis, air mata membasahi telapak tanganku yang mungil. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan embusan angin lembut meniup ke arahku. Aku mengintip dan ternyata bocah lelaki yang telah menyelamatkanku sedang berdiri di hadapanku. Ketakutan, aku cepat-cepat menutup mataku lagi._

 _"_ _Ayo, buka matamu," bisik bocah itu dengan lembut. "Dia sudah pergi. Dia tidak akan menyakitimu lagi. Percayalah kepadaku."_

 _Aku terdiam sesaat. Setelah menarik napas panjang, perlahan-lahan kuturunkan tangan dari wajahku dan menatap bocah itu. Mataku merah bekas menangis dan bibirku bergetar tak terkendalikan. Bocah berambut pirang itu memandangku, bingung akan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Sepertinya dia bingung apa alasan aku menangis, padahal sang pemimpin tidak menyentuhku. Tiba-tiba dia menyeringai dengan lebar dan tertawa kecil._

 _"_ _Kamu menangis karena lukaku ini ya?" ujarnya dengan nada bercanda sambil mengacungkan jari ke hidungnya yang mimisan. Bocah itu mengelap darah yang mengucur dari hidungnya dengan lengan kemejanya dan tersenyum bodoh kepadaku. Mukaku yang sebelumnya basah dan merah habis menangis sekarang merah penuh amarah._

 _"_ _Geer banget lu!" jeritku. "Aku tuh nangis bukan karena lukamu..."_

 _Aku menghentikan kata-kataku selanjutnya ketika aku melihat bahwa hidungnya masih mimisan dan pipinya sedikit lecet. Ketika aku menyadari bahwa dia rela luka dan sakit demi menolongku, air mata mulai keluar dari mataku. Aku pun mulai menangis lagi seperti anak kecil. Lebih kagetnya lagi aku langsung memeluk anak lelaki itu dengan erat dan menangis di bahunya. Bocah yang berada di hadapanku tertawa sambil mengacak-acak rambut hitamku serta memelukku kembali._

 _"_ _Kau bodoh, ya." jawabnya sambil mengelus kepalaku. Entah kenapa aku merasa aman di dalam pelukannya itu. Aku merasa hangat, nyaman, dan untuk pertama kalinya merasa bahwa aku tidak sendirian._

 _Bocah itu akhirnya berhenti memelukku dan menyodorkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan. "Namaku Gouenji Shuuya. Kamu?"_

 _Aku dengan gugup menyodorkan tanganku juga dan menjawab, "Sakuranomiya Mizuki."_

 _"_ _Nama yang indah." ujarnya. Gouenji memiringkan kepalanya ke samping sambil bertanya, "Kenapa kamu sendirian disini? Kok, nggak sama temanmu?"_

 _Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan memalingkan wajahku darinya. "Aku nggak punya teman. Mereka selalu menghinaku setiap hari dan menganggapku tembus pandang."_

 _Gouenji pun terdiam. Dalam hatiku aku berpikir bahwa mungkin Gouenji adalah anak seperti di sekolahku, anak yang menganggapku aneh dan akan selalu berpikir rendah kepadaku. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya ia berkata dengan lantang disertai senyuman lebar, "Baiklah! Aku saja yang menjadi temanmu!"_

 _Aku terkejut. Mataku membesar dan pipiku memerah. Tidak pernahku dengar seorang anak ingin berteman denganku. "Apa? Ngapain kamu jadi temanku?"_

 _Senyumanya menghilang dari wajahnya dan digantikan oleh wajah cemberut. "Kenapa? Kamu sebenarnya nggak mau aku jadi temanmu, ya?"_

 _Aku terdiam sejenak. Tidak pernah aku mendengar ataupun bertemu dengan anak yang ingin sekali berteman denganku. "Bukan begitu, Gouenji-kun..."_

 _Dia pun kembali tersenyum dengan cerah. "Berarti iya! Aku berjanji akan menjadi teman yang baik kok, Hamada-chan. Aku berjanji untuk selalu berada di sisimu!" dia menyebutkan janjinya satu per satu dan menghitung dengan jarinya. "Aku berjanji untuk selalu menjagamu, aku berjanji untuk menemanimu jika kamu ingin dipeluk, aku berjanji untuk-"_

 _"_ _Itu janji yang sangat banyak." kataku. Gouenji sepertinya bukan orang yang gampang melanggar janjinya. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya berteman dengan bocah berambut pirang itu._

 _"_ _Ya, dan aku akan menepatinya semua! Aku juga berjanji untuk menjadi teman- bukan, bukan, -sahabat sejatimu! Kita akan selalu bersama!"_

 _Aku tersenyum dan memandang wajahnya yang penuh harapan dan kebahagiaan. Aku tertawa kecil dan mengacungkan jari kelingkingku._

 _"_ _Janji?"_

 _Gouenji mengancungkan jari kelingkingnya juga dan mengaitkannya dengan jariku._

 _"_ _Janji."_

Gouenji bagaikan malaikat penyelamatku. Dia selalu mengertiku meskipun kita berbeda dalam setiap cara. Sejak aku berteman dengannya, kehidupannku langsung membaik.

Gouenji itu laki-laki yang baik hati. Dia selalu menolong orang yang sedang kesusahan dan menghibur orang yang hatinya sedang sedih. Dia sangat peduli dengan teman-teman di sekitarnya, dan ia rela terluka untuk menjaga orang yang dicintainya. Dia juga orang yang ramah dan gampang bergaul dengan orang lain dan tak pernah menyombongkan dirinya walaupun dia berasal dari keluarga yang kaya. Aku senang berteman dengannya.

Sampai akhirnya aku harus berpisah dengan bocah berambut pirang platinum itu.

 _Aku ingat hari saat aku harus berpisah dengan Gouenji._

 _Umurku sepuluh tahun sedangkan Gouenji setahun lebih tua daripadaku. Hari itu adalah hari aku akan pindah ke Amerika dengan keluargaku karena papa mendapatkan promosi pekerjaan sehingga harus pindah ke negeri Paman Sam itu. Awalnya aku menolak untuk ikut karena tidak mau meninggalkan Gouenji, tetapi keluargaku tidak punya pilihan lain. Dengan berat hati aku harus menurutinya._

 _Di bandara, keluarga Gouenji datang untuk mengantar kami pergi. Sementara keluargaku dan keluarga Gouenji berpamitan, aku langsung menyerbu Gouenji dengan pelukan yang sangat erat. Aku tidak dapat menahan air mataku yang perlahan-lahan menetes dari pipiku. Aku menangis meraung-raung di bahunya, memohonnya untuk tidak meninggalkanku. Aku takut akan sendirian lagi, kesepian di dalam kegelapan. Gouenji tersenyum sedih dan membelai pipiku._

 _"_ _Jangan nangis, dong," katanya. "Kamu kan bukan anak bayi lagi." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan kasar dan memeluknya lebih erat._

 _"_ _Tapi aku nggak mau sendirian!" jeritku. "Nanti aku kesepian disana! Kamu satu-satunya sahabatku! Aku nggak mau pergi!"_

 _"_ _Kau takkan sendirian, Mizu-chan." bisiknya dengan lembut sambil melepaskan pelukanku. Dia menunjukkan jarinya ke arah dadaku, menunjukkan hatiku. "Aku akan selalu berada disini, di dalam hatimu."_

 _Aku tersenyum pada kata-katanya itu. Tiba-tiba suara dari monitor memanggil nomor pesawatku. Sudah saatnya aku pergi._

 _Gouenji memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Aku melihat tetesan air mata kecil jatuh dari pipinya, ternyata dia menangis. Sebelum aku pergi, ia memelukku untuk terakhir kalinya dan berkata, "Kita akan bertemu lagi. Aku janji."_

Tiga setengah tahun lamanya aku hidup di Amerika, lebih tepatnya di New York. Walaupun aku hidup di negara yang sangat jauh dari Jepang, aku tetap merindukan negeri bunga sakura itu. Lebih tepatnya merindukan Gouenji. Kehidupanku di New York sama seperti kehidupanku di Jepang sebelum aku bertemu dengan bocah berambut pirang itu. Setiap hari aku diganggu dan diejek, entah karena nilaiku, penampilanku, dan kehidupanku. Aku yang tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa dan hanya dapat berharap Gouenji masih menyimpan janjinya dan mengingatku.

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa tahun di Amerika, keluargaku kembali pindah ke Jepang. Betapa bahagianya diriku saat aku mengetahui kepulangan kami ke Jepang ini. Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu kembali dengan Gouenji. Tetapi ada sedikit keraguan di hatiku; apakah dia mengingatku? Apakah dia masih berpegang teguh akan janjinya itu?

Aku ingat hari dimana aku masuk ke SMP Raimon Inazuma dan bertemu kembali dengan sahabatku.

 _Aku berjalan pelan memasuki kelas yang akan kutempati itu. Ini hari pertamaku di SMP Raimon. Rambut hitamku yang bertambah panjang sejak aku tinggal di Amerika kukuncir satu dengan kepangan kecil di belakang kupingku yang kudekorasi dengan tiga jempit rambut kecil berwarna merah muda berbentuk hati dan jepit rambut bebrbentuk kepala kucing. Aku memakai seragam wanita Raimon; dengan pita berwarna biru dan rok pendek selutut yang dipadu dengan kaos kaki panjang dan sepatu hitam lucu._

 _Saat aku memasuki ruangan kelas dan berdiri di samping guru, aku merasakan semua mata tertuju kepadaku. Aku mencoba untuk menahan rasa malu dan memaksa senyuman kecil._

 _"_ _Konnichiwa, namaku Hamada Mizuki." kataku singkat dengan gugup. "A-aku harap kita semua bisa menjadi teman yang baik! Mohon pertolongannya!"_

 _Aku membungkukkan badan sejenak dan berdiri tegak kembali. Semua siswa di kelas tersenyum manis kepadaku, tetapi ada satu siswa laki yang membuatku tersenyum cerah._

 _Rambut lelaki itu tajam, berwarna pirang platinum yang mengingatkanku akan api yang menyala-nyala. Matanya hitam gelap dan ada sebuah senyuman manis di bibirnya. Dia menatapku dan melambaikan tangannya, dan aku harus memaksakan diriku untuk tidak menangis di depan kelas._

 _Akhirnya aku bertemu dengan sahabat sejatiku, Gouenji Shuuya._

 _Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, aku langsung membereskan buku pelajaranku dan berlari keluar kelas untuk mencari sahabatku. Ternyata dia sudah keluar lebih cepat, sehingga aku harus berlari mengelilingi sekolah untuk mencarinya. Saat aku akhirnya berhenti berlari untuk mengambil napas, suara rendah bass mengalihkan perhatianku kepadanya._

 _"_ _Sudah kutebak kita akan bertemu kembali."_

 _Senyumanku melebar saat aku berputar badan untuk mendapatkan Gouenji sedang berdiri di hadapanku dengan senyuman bodoh yang kurindu itu. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun aku langsung memelukknya erat-erat. Gouenji tertawa sambil memelukku kembali dan memutarkan badanku dalam lingkaran._

 _"_ _Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi, Shuu-kun!" seruku. Gouenji perlahan-lahan melepaskanku dan mengacak-acak rambutku sambil menyeringai._

 _"_ _Aku selalu menepati janjiku, bukan?"_

Aku ingat betapa senangnya diriku saat aku kembali berada dalam pelukan hangat Gouenji.

Hari-hariku di negeri sakura bersama Gouenji adalah hari-hari terbaik dalam kehidupanku. Tidak pernah aku merasa sebahagia ini.

Aku ingat hari-hari setelah kedatanganku di Raimon, Gouenji selalu menemaniku kemana-mana. Sejak kepindahanku ke kota Inazuma, dia selalu menjemputku untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama. Di kelas Gouenji selalu duduk di sebelahku. Sama dengan saat istirahat makan siang. Kami berdua selalu bersama-sama sehingga kami dikira pacaran oleh beberapa siswa SMP Raimon. Aku sempat dituduh oleh beberapa anak cewek yang menyukai Gouenji sampai-sampai aku dipukul dan ditampar.

 _Aku sedang berjalan mengelilingi sungai di dekat sekolah sendirian. Shuu-kun sedang sibuk berlatih sepak bola dengan Endou-kun dan yang lainnya. Aku sebenarnya ingin bergabung juga dalam tim sepak bola Raimon, sayangnya aku terlalu takut untuk bergabung._

 _Saat aku berjalan menikmati pemandangan sore, tiba-tiba segerombolan perempuan dengan muka penuh amarah menhampiriku. Di depan mereka seorang cewek bertubuh langsing dengan rambut merah menatapku dengan tajam. Di dalam tangannya dia memegang sebongkah kayu yang panjang. Aku menelan ludahku dengan ketakutan._

 _"_ _Ada apa?" tanyaku. Si cewek langsing menyipitkan matanya._

 _"_ _Kamu ngapain sama Shuuya-chan terus?" desisnya. "Berani banget lu, manfaatin Shuuya-chan! Dia itu milikku!"_

 _Aku membisu. Aku hanya dapat menundukkan kepalaku dan memainkan jari jempolku. "Aku dan Shuu-kun hanya teman." bisikku dengan pelan. Si cewek langsing itu melotot kepadaku._

 _"_ _Shuu-kun? Emang kalian dekat banget, sampai pakai nama panggilan segala?" jeritnya dengan nada penuh amarah. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan tarikan yang sangat kuat pada rambutku. Ternyata beberapa perempuan mulai menjambakku. Perempuan-perempuan yang lain mulai menarik tanganku dan mengikatku dengan tali. Mereka mulai memukuliku dan menamparku dengan keras suaranya bergetar menyeluruh. Mataku memancarkan ketakutan sambil menahan rasa sakit._

 _Si perempuan langsing itu berjalan pelan mendekatiku, dengan bongkahan kayu di tangannya. Didekatkannya kayu itu di kepalaku, sambil berkata, "Shuuya itu milikku seseorang."_

 _Saat dia mengangkat tangannya, siap untuk memukulku dengan bongkahan kayu, sebuah bayangan tinggi menahan tangan si cewek dari memukulku. Si cewek menoleh ke belakang dengan mata membesar dan muka yang merah. Perempuan-perempuan yang menarik badanku dan mengikatku membisu seketika. Ternyata Shuuya yang menahan pukulan cewek itu. Mata hitam indah Shuuya melotot tajam kepada cewek itu dan aura gelap mengelilingi bayangannya._

 _"_ _Apa yang kamu lakukan?" jerit Shuuya sambil mengepalkan tangannya. "Berani-beraninya kamu ganggu Mizu-chan!"_

 _"_ _Shuuya-chan, sayang!" kata cewek itu dengan gugup. Dia menjatuhkan bongkahan kayu itu dan menarik-narik lengan baju Shuuya. "Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa! Hamada itu memainkan perasaanmu!"_

 _Shuuya dengan muka jijik menarik kembali tangannya sehingga cewek itu terjatuh ke belakang. "Aku bukan milikmu! Aku bukan milik siapa-siapa kecuali Mizu-chan! Dia sahabatku!"_

 _Cewek itu gemetaran dengan ketakutan. "Tapi-"_

 _"_ _Kalau kamu ganggu atau sentuh sehelai rambutnya kau akan menyesalinya!" jerit Shuuya dengan kasar. "Kalau jadi sahabat saja ngaak boleh, aku pacarin aja si Mizu-chan!"_

 _Si cewek langsing itu terdiam seribu bahasa dan memandang Shuuya dengan kaget. Seketika perempuan-perempuan lainnya berlari menninglakan Shuuya dan aku sendirian di dekat sungai. Air mataku mulai berjatuhan dengan pelan, tetapi aku mencoba sekers-kerasny untuk tidak menangis di hadapan Shuuya._

 _Shuuya akhirnya mendesah dan berjongkok di hadapanku dan mengelus pipiku. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Sakit kah? Mau dibawa ke UKS? Atau kubawa ke rumah sakit lebih baik-"_

 _"_ _Shuu-kun, aku tidak apa-apa." ucapku. Shuuya menggelengkan kepalanya dan memandang pipiku yang lecet dan tanganku yang berdarah._

 _"_ _Kau terlihat seperti orang yang hampir dibunuh."_

 _Aku memaksakan senyuman hangat di wajahku untuk meyakinkannya. "Tapi aku tidak terbunuh, bukan?"_

 _Shuuya tertawa kecil dan membantuku melepaskan ikatan tali di tanganku. "Ya, yang penting kau selamat."_

Sejak hari itu, tidak ada yang berani menggangguku lagi. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi si cewek langsing yang hampir memukulku dengan bongkahan kayu itu dikeluarkan dari SMP Raimon untuk penindasan menggunakan kekerasan. Karena kejadian inilah semua orang mulai menghormatiku dan salut dengan persahabatanku dengan Shuuya.

Ya, aku memang beruntung punya teman seperti dia. Dengan bantuan Shuuya aku lebih terbuka dengan orang lain dan aku berhasil masuk ke klub tim sepak bola Raimon. Aku lebih banyak mempunyai teman dan aku tidak pernah diganggu lagi. Sahabat sejatiku bertambah satu lagi bernama Kidou Yuuto; seorang lelaki seumuran dengan Gouenji dengan rambut coklat yang dikuncir satu. Dia mengenakan kacamata biru yang menyembunyikan mata merah berliannya itu. Kidou-kun yang sekarang kupanggil dengan nama Yuuto adalah lelaki yang baik hati dan ramah. Dia sangat pintar dan populer di kalangan murid-murid sekolah, sama halnya dengan Shuuya. Karena itulah mereka adalah saingan sekaligus sahabat yang dekat.

Mereka berdua menjadi sahabat sejatiku. Shuuya dan Kidou bagaikan kakak laki-laki bagiku. Mereka sangat sayang kepadaku seperti aku sayang kepada mereka. Kedua lelaki sahabatku itu selalu membuatku tersenyum setiap hari.

Persahabatan kami bertiga berlanjut sampai SMA. Kami bertiga beruntung mendapatakan beasiswa untuk melanjutkan pendidikan ke tingkat SMA di sekolah SMA elite di Kyoto, SMA Kyonohana yang terkenal utnuk siswa-siswanya yang berprestasi. Selama tiga tahun kami sekolah bersama-sama. Sampai saat tahun terakhir di SMA Kyonohana, aku menyadari bahwa Shuuya mulai berubah.

Shuuya lebih terlihat sedih dan sering ditemukan duduk sendirian di kelas dan memandang keluar jendela dengan air mata perlahan-lahan menetes dari matanya. Mukanya terlihat pucat dan dia sering batuk-batuk dan sesak napas seperti orang yang menderita asma. Dia sering tidak hadir di sekolah dan terkadang dijumpai di rumah sakit.

Kepribadian Shuuya juga perlahan-lahan berubah. Terkadang dia terlihat semangat dan selalu ramah dan tersenyum kepadaku, dan kadang dia akan bersikap sangan dingin dan cuek kepadaku dan Yuuto. Setiap aku bertanya ada apa dengannya, dia akan membuang muka dan tidak menghiraukanku. Setiap hari dalam tahun terakhir kami di SMA keadaan Shuuya makin parah. Dia mulai membentakku jika aku mencoba mendekatikanya. Dia juga pernah memukul Yuuto yang bertanya akan sikapnya yang berubah itu. Aku ingin sekali Shuuya yang dulu kukenal sebagai sahabat sejati pertamaku kembali kepadaku.

Aku merasa dia telah mengingkar janjinya.

Saat hari lulusan, aku berani mengharap bahwa Shuuya akan datang kembali kepadaku, tetapi ternyata dia tetap menjauhiku.

"Jangan dekati aku," gerutu Shuuya. "Aku sedang tidak ingin melihat mukamu sekarang."

Kata-katanya menyakiti hatiku. Tapi aku mencoba untuk tidak memikirkannya. Mungkin, _mungkin,_ setelah hari lulusan ini Shuuya akan kembali menjadi dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Sebulan setelah hari lulusanku itu dan Shuuya tetap tidak berubah. Dia tetap berhati dingin dan kasar kepada orang lain, termasuk aku. Dia telah mengingkar janjinya kepadaku, dia membuangku seperti boneka yang rusak dan tidak terpakai lagi. Aku kira dia bukan sahabat sejatiku lagi. Aku sudah tidak dapat menahan rasa sedihku, dan hatiku juga menjadi dingin seperti salju karenanya. Jika Shuuya tidak peduli kepadaku lagi, buat apa aku peduli juga kepadanya?

Tetapi, selama ini, dia tidak mengingkar janjinya, dan aku telah terlambat untuk menyadarinya.

 _"_ _Shuuya!" jeritku saat mataku melihat seorang lelaki berbadan tinggi berambut pirang tajam. Lelaki itu menoleh ke belakang dan melihatku yang sedang berlari ke arahnya. Matanya membesar seketika dan dia segera membuang muka dan mulai berjalan menjauhiku._

 _"_ _Shuuya!"_

 _Aku berlari semakin kencang ke arahnya. Aku berlari dan berlari sampai akhirnya aku dapat meraih tangannya. terkejut, Shuuya menekuk tangannya dan berputar badan sehingga kami berdua bertatapan. Mata Shuuya yang sebelumnya membesar menjadi tatapan tajam penuh amarah._

 _"_ _Aku bilang, jangan dekati aku." katanya sambil menarik kembali tangannya._

 _"_ _Kamu kenapa sih, Shuuya!" ucapku dengan penuh amarah. "Sejak kelas tiga SMA kamu bersikap seperti ini kepadaku dan Yuuto! Ada apa denganmu?"_

 _"_ _Kamu tidak perlu tahu! Kehidupanku, kehidupanku. Kehidupanmu, kehidupanmu." bentak Shuuya. Aku mundur beberapa langkah darinya._

 _"_ _I-ini bukan dirimu yang sebenarnya..." bisikku. Tatapan tajam Shuuya seketika hilang. Dia berpaling padaku dan mendesah._

 _"_ _Lebih baik kau pergi." katanya dengan nada yang tegas. "Tidak ada gunanya kamu berbicara seperti ini."_

 _Mataku mulai menangis. "Kau jahat, Shuuya! Kau tidak ingat janjimu, hah? Kau ternyata membohongiku selama ini."_

 _"_ _Sudah kubilang, pergi!" bentaknya. "Kau bukan anak kecil lagi, Mizuki! Kau tidak membutuhkanku lagi."_

 _Dengan itu, Shuuya berbalik badan dan berjalan pergi meninggalkanku. Aku terdiam seribu bahasa. Tidak pernah Shuuya menyuruhku pergi. Dia telah berubah. Air mata mulai menetes dari mataku perlahan-lahan._

 _"_ _Aku benci kamu." ucapku. Shuuya menghentikan jalannya._

 _"_ _Apa?"_

 _"_ _Aku benci kamu,_ Gouenji! _Kamu tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan! Kau mengkhianatiku! Aku tidak mau melihat mukamu lagi!"_

 _Shuuya tiba-tiba bernapas terengah-engah. Matanya memandang kepadaku dengan rasa sakit. Tidak pernah kupanggil namanya dengan nama keluarganya. Pasti aku telah menyakiti hatinya. Tetapi pada saat itu aku dibutakan oleh rasa amarahku sendiri._

 _"_ _Mizuki-" katanya ditengah-ditengah napasnya itu. Dia mulai terbatuk-batuk dan mukanya menjadi sangat pucat. Aku mulai berbalik badan untuk berlari dari hadapannya. Aku tidak ingin melihat mukanya lagi._

 _Tiba-tiba aku tersandung ke depan, dan tanpa melihat jalan aku terjatuh ke jalan raya. Sebuah truk besar melaju ke arahku, cahaya yang sangat terang menyinari mataku. Mataku membesar dan menjerit, sampai aku merasa badanku ditarik oleh tangan-tangan yang kuat sehingga aku terlempar ke trotoar. Lelaki tinggi berambut pirang itu menarikku dan melemparkanku ke trotoar. Tetapi, lelaki itu jatuh menggantikanku di tengah jalan raya. Truk melaju ke arahnya dengan kencang tanpa rem. Mataku membesar saatku melihat lelaki itu. Tapi, sudah terlambat._

 _"_ _SHUUYA!"_

 _*CRASH*_

 _Darah._

 _Yang kuingat setelah kejadian tabrakan itu adalah darah._

 _Darah di jalanan, di kaca truk, di trotoar, dan di seluruh badanku. Darah seorang lelaki yang sebenarnya tak bersalah. Mataku memandang jalanan dimana sumber darah itu berasal, lelaki berambut pirang platinum tajam._

 _Shuuya._

 _Aku tak begitu ingat kejadian setelah itu. Yang kuingat hanyalah diriku berlari ke tubuh Shuuya yang tergeletak lemas di jalanan, kepalanya tersimbah darah merah segar. Mata sebelah kanannya memandangku, dan kulihat air mata mentes darinya. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman kecil kepadaku._

 _Badanku gemetaran tak terkendalikan. Air mata berjatuhan ke muka Shuuya. Aku menjerit dan menangis meraung-raung sambil memeluk badan Shuuya yang tersimbah darah._

 _Di rumah sakit, Shuuya dibawa ke ruangan khusus untuk perawatan lebih mendalam. Ternyata, Shuuya menderita TBC sejak kelas satu SMA. Ayahnya yang kebetulan seorang dokter mengingat pesan Shuuya untuk tidak memberitahukan penyakitnya ini ke sahabatnya, termasuk aku. Dia tahu bahwa aku akan menangis tiada henti jika kuketahui bahwa dia akan meninggal kapan saja dan akan meninggalkanku sendirian._

 _Selama tiga jam aku duduk di lantai depan ruangan Shuuya bersama Yuuto. Aku menangis meraung-raung di pundak si lelaki berambut coklat itu sambil memukul-mukul dadanya. Sampai akhirnya pintu ruangan dimana Shuuya dirawat terbuka, dan segerombolan suster dan dokter keluar._

 _Seketika aku berdiri dan menarik lengan si dokter. "Shuuya! Bagaimana keadaan Shuuya?"_

 _Si dokter membuka mulutnya dan menutupnya lagi. Dia memandang ke suster di sebelahnya, yang menggelengkan kepala dengan sedih._

 _Si dokter memandang mataku untuk sebentar dan berkata, "Dia tidak akan selamat. Dia hanya memiliki waktu yang sangat sedikit, maka, kami memperbolehkan anda untuk berbicara dengannya. Sebelum waktunya tiba."_

 _/_

 _"_ _Shuuya! Jangan berani-beraninya kamu mati!" jeritku. Aku berada di dalam ruangan perawatan Shuuya. Shuuya terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur, badannya penuh alat-alat rumah sakit. Mukanya pucat dengan jahitan di jidatnya dan matanya merah. Di mukanya ada masker oksigen dan jarum sunik di lengannya. Aku memegang tangan Shuuya dan meremasnya dengan kuat. Air mataku berjatuhan ke tangan Shuuya._

 _"_ _A-aku t-tidak akan b-bertahan l-lama," bisik Shuuya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya._

 _"_ _Tidak! Kau harus selamat! Bertahanlah sebentar lagi! Jangan pergi!"_

 _Shuuya memandangku dengan mata hitamnya itu dan tersenyum. "A-aku t-tidak akan p-pergi, Mizu-chan."_

 _Suara monitor jantung Shuuya berdetak cepat. Mata Shuuya perlahan-lahan menutup dan senyuman di mukanya mulai memudar. Napasnya tambah pendek._

 _"_ _A-aku j-janji..."_

 _Dan saat itulah, Shuuya pergi meninggalkanku._

 _Aku menangis meraung-raung dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Shuuya. Yuuto memelukku dari belakang untuk menahanku sementara dokter dan para suster memeriksa keadaan Shuuya. Aku melihat mereka membuka atasannya dan menyetrumkan listrik ke dadanya untuk membangkitkan kembali detakan jantung. Tetapi aku sudah tahu bahwa Shuuya telah pergi. Dan dia tidak akan kembali._

 _Saat pemakaman Shuuya di taman sakura pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, aku tidak berhenti menangis. Aku menyesal dengan apa yang telah kuperbuat kepadanya. Aku telah membencinya yang selama ini telah menolongku dan mejadi sahabatku. Dia sampai tetap memegang teguh janjinya saat aku hampir tertabrak truk itu, sampai dia mati dia tetap berjanji kepadaku._

 _Hanya sisa diriku di pemakaman Shuuya. Bunga sakura berterbangan dan mendarat hanya di atas makamnya. Dengan tatapan sedih aku berlutut di atas batu nisannya dan memeluk batu itu dan menangis. Aku hanya ingin dia berada di sisiku. Aku ingin meminta maaf atas apa yang telah kuperbuat. Aku yang mengakibatkan kematiannya terjadi._

 _"_ _Maafkan aku, Shuuya," bisikku. "Maafkan aku, maafkan aku..."_

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, Mizu-chan."

 _Mataku membesar saat mendengar suara itu. Suara itu rendah bass tetapi sangat lembut._ Tidak mungkin, dia sudah pergi, _pikirku._

"Aku akan selalu ada di hatimu."

 _Aku menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan sosok lelaki seumuranku dengan rambut pirang platinum dan mata hitam dengan senyuman hangat di mukanya. Sayap putih indah terbuka di punggungnya, membuatnya bersinar terang bagaikan bintang. Ia tertawa kecil dengan senyuman di mukanya sambil memandangku._

"Aku selalu menepati janjiku, bukan?"

 _Air mata menetes tanpa sepengetahuanku. Tetapi aku tidak peduli. Aku tersenyum juga kepadanya dan berkata, "Iya, kau selalu menepati janjimu."_

 _XX tahun kemudian..._

"Mizuki?"

Suara namaku dipanggil membawaku keluar dari pikiranku. Aku menoleh dan menemukan Yuuto, si lelaki jenius berambut coklat sekaligus sahabatku berdiri di sampingku dengan jas biru dan kacamata hijau. Mungkin, sekarang ia telah menjadi seseorang yang lebih dari sahabatku sekarang. Mungkin.

Dia menatapku dengan tatapan cemas dan meremasku pundakku. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku tersenyum kecil kepadanya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Yuuto."

Kami berdua kembali terdiam dan memandang sebuah pohon sakura besar yang dibawahnya terdapat batu nisan dengan nama _Gouenji Shuuya._ Bunga sakura beterbangan dan mendarat di atas makamnya itu, memperindah makamnya yang sudah dipenuhi lilin dan bunga mawar. Kami berdua sekarang sudah berumur 24 tahun, terasa lama sekali kejadian yang menimpa Shuuya waktu itu.

"Kau pasti memikirkan Shuuya, kan?"

Aku menghela napas yang panjang. "Sepertinya begitu."

"Kau tahu, kalau kematiannya bukan salahmu?"

"Aku tahu, Yuuto."

Yuuto menatapku dengan senyuman yang hangat. "Berarti kau tahu, kalau dia selalu menepati janjinya?"

Aku kembali memandang pohon sakura besar itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Iya, aku tahu."

Aku mengingat kembali bukti nyata Shuuya masih berpegang teguh dengan janjinya itu. Aku ingat seminggu setelah pemakamannya, aku sedang menyebrang jalan raya, dan tiba-tiba sebuah mobil melaju dengan kencang ke arahku. Karena trauma, aku tidak berani bergerak, sampai aku merasakan hembusan angin yang sangat kencang meniupku dan mendorongku ke trotoar. Dari angin yang meniupku itu sebuah bulu putih selembut sutra mendarat di rokku dengan elegan.

Aku ingat beberapa bulan setelah itu, saat aku hendak pulang dari akademi, segerombolan laki-laki mabuk menggodaku dan mencoba menyentuhku. Sebelum mereka hendak menyentuhku, aku melihat cahaya putih menyilaukan memukul segerombolan lelaki itu, dan seketika lelaki-lelaki itu sudah tidak sadar diri. Lagi-lagi sebuah bulu putih tertinggal di lantai dimana aku berdiri.

Beberapa tahun kemudian saat aku sedang berjalan ke kantor, terdengar teriakan-teriakan kecang dari belakangku. Ternyata ada pembunuh liar sedang menusuk setiap orang yang dilewatinya dengan pisau dapur. Si pembunuh berlari ke arahku dan saat tangannya di udara untuk menusukku, seketika sebuat kabut tebal dan cahaya putih memukul pembunuh itu sehingga ia tersandung ke belakang dan pingsan. Polisi-polisi mulai berdatangan, dan ada satu polisi yang mendatangiku tanpa berkata apapun memberiku sebuah bulu putih yang sama dan tiba-tiba menghilang.

Selama ini, Shuuya telah menjagaku, seperti apa yang dijanjikannya.

"Selama ini dia menjagaku dari atas sana," kataku. "Dia adalah sahabat yang baik."

"Kalau begitu," ucap Yuuto dengan tangan di atas pundakku. "Kutebak, Shuuya sekarang sedang mengawasi kita dari atas sana."

"Dia malaikatku, Yuuto. Pastilah dia mengawasiku. Malaikat penyelamat yang menyamar menjadi sahabatku."

 _Subete no tame ni arigatō, watashi wa totemo manzoku shite iru_ _... Shuuya-kun... [Translation: Terima kasih untuk segalanya, aku sangat bahagia...Shuuya-kun...]_

 _Gouenji Shuuya._ Dia adalah teman sejati pertama yang masuk ke dalam kehidupanku.

...

Dan yang terakhir.

 _The End~_

 **Bagaimana? Bagus nggak?**

 **Review ya, guys! Makasih~**

 **XOX,**

 **DragonessKunoichi**


End file.
